This invention generally relates generally to surgical instruments and more particularly to staplers used in endoscopic procedures.
A variety of designs have been commercialized or proposed for instruments having an end effector for engaging tissue during surgery and applying a fastener to the tissue. Such instruments typically have a handle for actuating the instrument. The instrument may also include parts that pivot and/or rotate to facilitate using the instrument in various orientations.
Some conventional endoscopic instruments include an operable end effector such as a staple applying cartridge for engaging the tissue in a certain way. In some of these conventional endoscopic instruments, the end effectors mount on a rigid, straight shaft of the instrument so the end effectors extend from the end of the shaft generally parallel to the shaft. Depending on the surgical procedure being performed, it is sometimes desirable to provide an end effector assembly that can be easily bent relative to the longitudinal axis of the shaft. These movements permit the surgeon to engage the tissue more easily in some situations. For example, when a staple is applied to certain hollow internal organs such the stomach, a rigid shaft cannot be used without making incisions in the patient to access the stomach. A flexible delivery system would enable the stapler to be introduced into the stomach of the patient through the esophagus. In spite of the fact that some procedures require the instrument be flexible to reach a particular area inside the patient where the procedure is being performed, most conventional endoscopic stapling devices have rigid shafts. As a result the complexity and duration of the surgical procedures may be increased, thereby increasing recover times and complications.